


叶王的那个后续吧？？？

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: 天神x魅魔ooc预警小学生车不喜勿喷，返回键随意应该是有后续以上





	叶王的那个后续吧？？？

**Author's Note:**

> 天神x魅魔  
> ooc预警  
> 小学生车  
> 不喜勿喷，返回键随意  
> 应该是有后续
> 
> 以上

再说微草那边。  
自己家的魔王丢了。  
前魔王林杰带着魔王助理方士谦紧急出发去找王杰希。  
“听说杰希被叶修关起来了。”  
“去看！必须把他救回来！”  
窗子传来呻吟的娇喘，信息素的味道慢慢飘出来。  
“啊、啊！主人……嗯、唔……好舒服……啊……还要更多~”  
王杰希被叶修按在墙上，下身被狠狠地抽插。  
体液被抽动溅出的泡沫甩的到处都是。  
墙上被小魅魔前段射出来的东西弄湿一大片。  
胸前的乳珠被揉捏的红肿，但却又被夹子死死的夹住。  
奶水被全都阻止在了里面，胸部肿胀的让王杰希难受的小声抽泣。  
身上的吻痕一个接一个，到处都是暧昧的痕迹。  
腰上被烙印上斗神的玺印，甚至还用金丝缝进去装饰。  
“杰希宝贝儿。”  
叶修舔着小魅魔的耳根，下身还在不停的顶弄，手揉捏着他软嫩的臀，  
“一会我要去开会，给你留了小东西自己好好玩，我回来检查学习成果。”  
拧过小杰希的身子，性器在生殖道里碾过了一周，拔下一边的乳夹，叶修咬了上去，用力吮吸。  
Omega甜淡的奶喷到了嘴里，alpha滚烫的精液射到了生殖腔里。  
叶修清理好自己把小魅魔放到了床上，在后穴塞了个什么。  
叶修笑眯眯的离开了，顺手关上了房间。  
不够。  
还是不够。  
王杰希仅仅两周就被调教的不得了。  
只要叶修在，就会黏糊糊的跑过去卖弄身姿。  
“我的小穴是主人专属的，我都是主人的，主人想怎么样都行。不要不理我好不好？”  
只是两根手指都能让王杰希兴奋一顿饭的时间。  
上面的嘴吃着饭，下面的嘴吃着jy。  
“好饱啊……嗯、啊……可不可以亲亲？”  
迷恋着叶修粗暴的亲吻，喜欢主人用力咬弄自己的乳尖，沉溺着斗神的武器顶弄自己的感觉。  
“好难受……啊，我要主人……”  
叶修的离开让他空虚的抓心挠肝，就像是犯了毒瘾一样。  
双手不停的自己揉捏身前的红豆，下身夹着床上的桅杆前后摩擦。  
果然还是没有主人的舒服。  
脚踢到了什么。  
小魅魔抓了过来。  
长长的一条，上面甚至还凹棱不平。  
这是叶修定制的，专门给魅魔准备的各种玩具。  
脚踢到了什么。  
小魅魔抓了过来。  
长长的一条，上面甚至还凹棱不平。  
这是叶修定制的，专门给魅魔准备的各种玩具。  
袋子里的东西都带着叶修的信息素的味道，小杰希每一件都拿了出来。  
“杰希宝贝。”  
叶修坐在马车里，用传音魔术轻轻叫了声他的名字。  
“找没找到小玩具呢？”  
熟悉的声音传进了耳朵，小杰希听话的回答着，但是却找不到人在哪。  
“嗯……杰希找到了，主人你在哪……”  
“我？”  
叶修换了个姿势，天马的马车有些颠簸。  
“只要你乖乖听话我一会就去找你。”  
“嗯！杰希会乖乖的！”  
“杰希……”  
叶修压低了声线，诱人的烟嗓迷惑的不得了。  
“想要么？”  
“嗯……想……想要主人都给我……”  
“好好想想我是怎么弄得。先用手……”  
“用手……”  
小魅魔伸手揉捏起了自己的红豆，两双小手一点点的触碰着，指尖按压在上面，不停的碾过。  
“唔……涨……”  
“有小夹子，选一个喜欢的夹上。”  
各种形状，各种款式，叶修选择了自己喜欢的好多种。  
“不要……主人给我选……嗯……奶头好疼……”  
“那就，红色的小枫叶怎么样？喜欢么？”  
王杰希翻了翻，果然翻到一个枫叶形状的乳夹，学着叶修的样子夹了上去。  
“啊……就像有人在……嗯……咬住一样……”  
“然后呢？然后做什么？”  
“然后……下面……”  
一只手伸到下面，抓起自己粉红色娇小的性器前后撸动，另一只手的手指伸进自己的嘴里夹玩自己的舌头。  
“要乖乖的舔好，不然不够湿啊。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
自家小omega的喘声越来越大，这位alpha也开始忍不住的解开了裤子，附上了手。  
“小东西，射了没有？”  
“嗯……还是不舒服……”  
“后面湿了没有？”  
“好湿……好热……想要主人的肉棒……”  
“用那个。”  
小杰希摸过最开始的那个狰狞的东西看了看。  
“对，伸进去。”  
小穴已经湿润的开始滴水，一张一合的等着人来投喂。  
玩具的前段看起来有些大，粉红色的头就像是盯住了肉嘴一样，被小魅魔推了进去。  
凹凸不平的表面在平滑的规范中前进，全身的注意力都集中在了身下。  
不知道手指按到了哪里，插在身体里的东西突然震动了起来。  
“啊~啊~啊~不~不要、要啊、啊、啊！！”  
喘息变成了喊叫，控制不了的颤抖声夹杂着糯人的娇喘，叶修眯起了双眼听着让自己格外舒服的声音。  
一开始叶修也想过会发生什么，不过没想过王杰希的反应会这么大。  
他甚至能想象到自己的小魅魔跪趴在那扬起他白皙的脖子，津液从嘴中流出，身前的乳夹晃荡着，好看的臀高高翘起，里面的东西震动着，液体不停的甩出来。  
“主、啊……主人、人……我、不、不行了……啊……”  
两个人似乎是同时解放了自己。  
一个坐在车里大口喘着，另一个趴在床上抓着叶修的衣服，踢走了从身后扣出来的东西渐渐睡着了。  
“叶秋。”  
“斗神来了啊。”  
联盟的一些熟人看到叶修来到后开心的调侃他。  
“听说了么，魔术师，居然跑了。”  
“嗯？跑了？”  
“对呗，微草的人都要急疯了，找到了记得告诉他们啊。”  
“知道了。”


End file.
